


Ray Ridinghood - 100 Ways

by whoovestrings



Series: 100 ways [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, rayridinghood au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoovestrings/pseuds/whoovestrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has to go to his granny's but he was not expecting to meet anyone along the way</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://agender-mogar.tumblr.com/post/130358764207/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you">based on this tumblr post</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 71 - No Reason

It had been a while since Ray had been in the woods.

Not that he didn’t want to be there, it was just that there was better things to do, in his opinion.

Since he had turned 17, he was trusted to be in the house on his own whenever Mama Jack had to go over to Geoff’s house for whatever reason, so for the last two years, he had had the house to himself for at least a weekend every month.

This time was different.

This time, Granny Geoff was “sick”, and Jack had other business to attend to, so Ray was told that he was going to be the one responsible for getting whatever was in the cooler to Geoff’s, and get home safely, not that that was a challenge or anything, the woods were relatively safe, as long as you stuck to the path they had gone on for as long as Ray could remember.

So here he was, basket in hand and cape swishing slightly as he wandered through the dark woods, knowing he could easily get there before sundown, and could even stop along the way if he wanted to. Not that he would want to, he would much rather spend time in Achievement City, away from the outside, and where there was more to eat than just a sandwich, which is what he had packed for lunch.

He was about ten minutes into the woods when the back of his neck started to prickle. He was being watched. He didn’t know by who, or what, but it was a constant feeling that wouldn’t go away. He shook it off, as there was no reason to be worried, he was probably just being paranoid.

It started adding up. A rustle of leaves, a snapped twig, the feeling that _would not go away_. Ray was getting annoyed.

“Hey!” He shouted, knowing that he was probably not being heard by anyone “Whoever you are! Show yourself!”

“Why would I do that”, the voice was low, and somewhat soothing, despite the fact that it came from seemingly nowhere. “It’s much better to watch you from afar.”

“Okay, that’s just creepy” Ray “What do you want from me? I’ve heard tales. Are you going to eat me? If so, please don’t. I have to shit I need to do.”

“Oh, why would I eat you-“ the voice reassured.

“Yeah, you probably wouldn’t benefit much if you ate me” Ray said, walking away quickly, hoping to get out of here as quickly as possible. “I’m honestly just skin and bone”

“And why would I eat something so cute.”

Ray stopped dead in his tracks. Okay, if this was weird before, it was even worse now.

“Look, I don’t know who you are,” He said to the surrounding area, in the general direction the voice had been coming from, “So could you leave me alone?”

“If you knew who I was, would you feel better?” Ray had to think it over. Sure it would be better if he could see whoever was on the other end of the voice, but either way, he was leaving, pronto.

Ray heard movement a few meters behind him, and spun around. He had been prepared for a few things, but this was not one of them.

Standing before him was an imposing figure. Ray could tell that he wouldn’t reach his shoulder even from this distance. He was clad in dark colours and greys, and Ray could see how he was able to blend in with the surrounding foliage well. Perhaps the strangest thing about this person’s appearance were the ears on top of his head. He knew they belonged to some kind of animal, but he couldn’t place it yet.

“Are you okay?” He asked, and Ray realised he had been staring. “I normally don’t get this reaction out of people. They normally just run off. Was I being too dramatic?” Ray was taken aback by that. Yes, he was being dramatic. By the way he was acting, you would think he was- Oh. That’s what the ears were.

“You’re the “big bad wolf” aren’t you?” Ray questioned, wanting to back up, but the way he had looked so disappointed when he said that no one talked to him made him think twice.

“Some may call me that, yes.” He confirmed “I also go by the name Haywood, Ryan Haywood.” Ray couldn’t help himself, he laughed, short and loud at that, and Ryan looked offended.

“Dude, you so had it going for you till you said that, holy shit.” Ray’s laughter died down, “Okay, you can’t be that dangerous if you’re quoting James Bond.” At this, Ryan’s ear flopped over with confusion, and Ray had to hold in another fit of giggles.

“Okay, I’ll stop” the younger boy said, walking forward to shorten the distance between the two of them. “Why me though? Stories have an origin, and you have a reputation of not letting many people live, and the ones who did were just lucky. Why am I not dead yet?”

Ryan seemed it difficult to find an answer for that “No reason…” he said, shuffling his feet and trying to back away from Ray. The hooded lad raised his eyebrows, not convinced with that answer.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, man” Ray smirked, “Anyway, I need some company, walk with me?”

Ryan nodded his head in agreement. Ray turned around and kept on walking, allowing Ryan to fall into stride with him.

"I have just realised," Ryan said, after a few minutes of walking "I have not asked your name, how impolite of me."

"Well, I'm Ray," the younger lad informed "But everyone just calls me Red Riding Hood, because of this" - He gestured at his cape, - "Just don't call me Ray Riding Hood, and we'll be fine" 

“May I inquire where it is you are going?” Ryan asked, glancing down at Ray.

“To my Granny’s house.” He shrugged. “My Mama would have normally come in my place, but he’s busy, so here I am.”

“I haven’t seen you around here in a while.” Ryan commented. “You used to come around these parts all the time, then you didn’t. I was worried something had happened to you.”

“Nah, I just preferred staying at home.” Ray replied “It’s nicer indoors, and I have video games and all that.”

“Where does your granny live?” Ryan continued, trying to shift the conversation away from the fact that he didn’t know what video games were.

“Achievement City,” Ray answered, wondering why Ryan needed to know this.

“Well, there is one problem with that.” Ryan smiled, and Ray had to admit, he was becoming less intimidated by this guy the longer he was around him.

“That is…?” Ray queried.

“The path for Achievement City is long past. You should have taken a left about ten minutes ago.”


	2. 50 - I Think You're Beautiful

It was a while before Ray and Ryan found the path that branched off to Achievement City, and when they found it, they soon realised why they hadn’t seen it before.

There had originally been a bridge connecting the main path to the branch, but the bridge seemed to have been destroyed by a fallen tree, leaving only a river that seemed not the safest thing to cross.

“Whelp.” Ray shrugged “I guess we’re not going that way.” He turned to Ryan expectantly. “There another way to Achievement City, or am I going to have to go home?”

Ryan seemed to ponder that for a second. “There is a way.” He said after a few seconds, “But it goes through a place that I am not very welcome.”

“Why, is there a pack of hunters that way?” Ray laughed, picturing a colony of wild hunters, who are in fierce war with the animal-people in the forest.

“You could phrase it like that.” Ryan said, seriously, and Ray immediately stopped laughing. “They’re not really a pack, per say, but they do seem to have something against me and my kind.”

“Oh, well, you’re kinda’ going to have to show me the way,” Ray pointed out “I have never been anywhere other than the normal way.”

“Ah, okay.” Ryan rolled his eyes as if he wouldn’t have done it without needing to be asked. He took Ray’s hand and led the lad down the path, going in vaguely the same direction as they had previously been going, but taking lefts whenever possible.

“I asked you before, and you didn’t really give me answer” Ray said after a while of traveling in silence “Why do you want to help me?”

“Because,” Ryan said, and it was clear that he had been thinking it over a bit “I think you’re beautiful. And not in an atheistic way, although you’re not exactly an eyesore. I can sense, if you like, your soul, and it is unlike any other. You are an interesting specimen. I would feel bad killing you”

“Huh,” Ray was surprised, he honestly had not expected that. “So, you think I’m a good person, that’s what you’re saying?”

“In a nutshell, yes.”

 _Well this is a first,_ Ray thought, _I could get used to this._

“How can you tell what my soul is like?” He asked, genuinely curious.

“It radiates from you, in a way. My family have always been the guardians of these woods, and, thus, have developed the ability to tell whether something is a threat or not. We can tell if something is dangerous, and where it is, to some extent. What was strange about you, it that your… aura, let’s call it, is extremely specific, and I can tell where you are, and even how you are feeling, without even having to try much. That’s why I could tell you had not been here for a while.”

They walked on in silence for a while, whilst Ray wondered what exactly Ryan’s words meant. He would occasionally find himself lost in thought, and Ryan would have to tug on his hand slightly to get him to go the right way, or even to keep moving. Ryan had to admit, the way Ray would simply stop or start walking away from him was endearing in a way, and he would have to hold back a smile each time it happened, for fear that the younger lad would think he was making fun of him.

“What is on your mind that makes it so hard for you to walk properly?” Ryan asked, after Ray had had to be corrected for the fifth time.

“How many other people have an aura like mine?” Ray blurted out, and the question took Ryan by surprise.

“The only ones I can remember are my family,” Ryan answered “and I thought that was because they were the same species as me, but that doesn’t seem to be the case anymore, as you are most obviously human.”

“Do you think it is based on how strong a bond you have with that person?” Ray offered, after considering Ryan’s answer.

“But I don’t know you.” Ryan laughed softly, “This is the first time I have talked to you, it can’t be.”

Ray had to accept that Ryan was right, and they continued walking, content in their silence, until Ryan was the one who stopped, and Ray stopped too, confused.

“We are here,” Ryan announced “Up ahead, just through those trees there, there is the small village where the hunters live, head straight through, and I will see you on the other side.”

And with that, Ryan was away, off into the woods, presumably to find a way around the village. Ray sighed and walked on, able to see the vague outline of a few houses in between the trees, and he guessed that must be the hunter’s village.

Ray knew he had nothing to fear, but still felt the slightest apprehension as he approached, quite unsure if this was a good neighborhood or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you were so adamant about knowing what the numbers were for, now you know, Bon, now you know.


	3. 24 - Just Because

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Mavin chapter, because I am actually trash.

The first thing Ray noticed when he came into view of the village, was that it was very peaceful. There was a little line of cottages along a street, and a shop at the end of the street, which appeared to also function as a post office. It was quaint little place, in Ray’s opinion, and he couldn’t imagine anyone who lived there would have the capacity to scare Ryan.

His answer came in the form of a loud yell that came from the other side of the village, and a cry, almost a squawk, in response. Ray wandered over to investigate the origin of the noise, and was quite surprised with what he found.

A man of about his age, maybe older, wearing a flannel shirt and a beanie, was running around, yelling at and chasing a bird with what appeared to be a hatchet, and, even stranger, the bird seemed to be yelling back.

“Gavin!” The man shouted, _that must be the bird’s name_ , Ray thought, as he watched from a safe distance, “Get down here right now!” 

The bird seemed to stop, staying in about the same spot as he thought it over, before darting to a tree branch, shaking his head and fluffing his wings dismissively.

“If I come down there,” the bird explained, “You are going to hurt me.”

“What makes you think I’d hurt you?” The man asked, obviously not realising he had been waving a hatchet at the bird, and he might feel just a tad threatened by that. He put the pieces together, after a few seconds, and put the hatchet back in the loop in his belt. “Come on, Boi! I don’t have it anymore, you can come down now!”

Ray had found the entire exchange slightly weird, but what came after topped it all. A talking bird? Okay, bit unordinary, but fine. The same talking bird transforming into a human? No, that’s too much, what the fuck.

And yet it happened. One second, a bird was resting on the branch, the next, a rather lanky person sat, seeming to cling very tightly to the tree, not particularly wanting to fall.

“Michael!” The bird complained, though Ray could see that he was smiling, and he shuffled forward on the branch, which was slightly below head height, to lock eyes with who Ray could only assume to be Michael, who was scowling, but couldn’t stop himself from smiling when Gavin leaned in and booped their noses together and started giggling.

“Uh…” Ray started, and they both turned to him in surprise, “Have I interrupted something?”

The look on their faces said he most probably had. They stood in silence for a second, before the branch Gavin was sitting on snapped, and he fell into Michael, knocking him to the floor. He broke out laughing again when he saw that Michael wasn’t hurt badly, but refused to get up, so Michael just shrugged and grabbed Gavin’s collar.

Ray quickly cleared his throat, reminding the other two of his presence. They whipped their heads around, and Gavin quickly scrambled off of Michael. Both of them stood up, faces red, and Ray couldn’t help but laugh.

“So, should I leave you two alone or…?” Ray started, but Michael quickly interrupted him.

“Why are you here?” He asked, “I’ve never seen you before. Are you passing through? Do you have relatives here? Are you with someone else?”

“Just passing through,” Ray answered “Why do you need to know?”

“Michael just wants to make sure you’re safe,” Gavin smiled “He thinks the woods are more dangerous than they are, and that the big bad wolf is out for blood.”

“Hey,” Michael complained “That guy’s vicious. I once saw him kill another wolf in cold blood”

“They were in a fight,” Gavin sighed, “and Ryan won, fair and square.”

“Wait, he has a name?” Michael was obviously bewildered.

“Yeah” Ray chimed in “His name is Ryan Haywood, and he’s not bad, I swear!”

Michael and Gavin looked at him in shock.

“Do you know what he’s done?” Michael questioned, angry at the fact that anyone thought differently to him.

“He said he lost his family to you guys!” Ray shouted, but realised that he only had Ryan’s side of the story. They could have had any motivation to do that, so Ray was pleasantly surprised when Michael was lost for words.

“He- We- I-“ He tried, but Gavin stopped him.

“I think he’s right,” he said bluntly, “You guys have hated the wolf people, or whatever they are, forever, with no good reason. There’s no difference between them and me!”

Michael thought that over for a second.

“There’s a huge difference between you and… them,” he said slowly, “They’re bloodthirsty killers, and you’re… you.”

“No.” Gavin said “If you ignore that, we’re both animal people, and you said you didn’t like any of them.”

Ray could do nothing but watch as the two in front of him argued. Was he witnessing a break-up? No, he couldn’t be responsible for that. He wanted to leave them alone and go back to Ryan, but at the same time, he wanted to make sure this ended well.

“Hey,” He said, realising how awkward this was going to be, “Why don’t you explain why you don’t like animal-people, and we’ll try to get over them.”

Gavin nodded in agreement, “Michael, We’re not bad people, and you can’t just accept me, and no-one else, that’s not how it works”

Michael stood there for an entire minute, thinking deeply about the issue at hand.

“I… I don’t know why I hate them. I’m not even sure I do hate them.”

“Why’d you keep going on about how they’re bad then?” Gavin asked, and Michael shrugged.

“My parents always told me that they were evil, and I shouldn’t associate myself with them. They gave me such a hard time when I told them about you, I kind of just thought, if I didn’t like any other animal-people they wouldn’t mind you… They never did accept you, in the end.”

“Why’d you not just break up with me then?” Gavin wondered out loud “Save yourself the hassle?”

Michael looked offended at the thought that he would ever do that.

“Okay Gavvers: One, we weren’t dating at that time, I would be friend breaking up with you; Two, I would never do that to you, you’re worth too much to me.”

“Have you ever told me why though?” Gavin teased, knowing the answer fully well.

“I have told you several times before,” Michael laughed “but I wouldn’t be surprised if you have forgotten every single one of them”

“Just give me one example, just one” Gavin challenged, and Michael looked blank.

“Just… Just because.” He said lamely

“Just because?”

“Yeah, you are so much, I don’t know how to put it into words! You’ve been my boi for so long, I can’t even remember; you’re the sun, and you have my heart.” He counted these off on his fingers, as if there was a list, and Ray couldn’t help but smile.

Suddenly, there was a motion in the trees, and everyone turned to face where it came from. Michael gasped when he realised who it was. Ray turned and walked to the trees, where Ryan was standing, looking concerned.

“What are you doing here?” Ray asked, “I thought you said you weren’t welcome here?”

Ryan looked guilty, “I wanted to make sure you were okay. You were taking quite a while, and I began to think something had happened to you.”

Ray laughed and led Ryan by the hand to where he had been standing.

“Ryan, this is Michael and Gavin. They don’t have any reason to hate you, though you probably have a reason to distrust them.”

“Not them specifically,” Ryan admitted. “I rather distrust humans as a whole, but I guess I can look past that if you want me to.”

Michael was visually conflicted, and Gavin was keeping a tight hold on his hand, and it seemed to be the only thing keeping him calm.

“Michael” Ray said, “I’m sure you’ve met Ryan before, and what do you have to say to him?”

Michael breathed deeply, calming himself, but not letting go of Gavin’s hand.

“I’m sorry” Michael said simply. “I judged you before I met you, and I thought you were bad, but I am willing to give you a chance to prove yourself.”

“And how am I to do that?” Ryan inquired, honestly wanting to prove himself, but unsure of how he would go about doing so.

“Are you coming back this way?” Gavin asked, talking to Ray, who nodded his head yes. 

“Okay,” Michael said to Ryan “If you bring him back, and he can say you kept him safe throughout his entire journey through here, we will trust you. I’ll tell the village that you are safe, and we shouldn’t be on your tail anymore, if you pardon the pun.”

Ryan accepted the deal, as keeping Ray safe was his intentions in the first place.

As they left, Michael and Gavin bid them farewell, and Ray could see Michael laughing at something Gavin had whispered in his ear, before the blonde boy transformed into his bird form, and flitted off in another direction, Michael jogging to keep close behind.


	4. 17 - Watch your step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, 500 hits? though it's closer to 600 now actually. Thank you all anyway!
> 
> This took a while, sorry. School's a bitch.

“Just how dangerous can these woods be?” Ray asked, a few minutes after they had left the village “I’ve been through them hundreds of times, and not once have I gotten remotely hurt or threatened by them. I mean, I guess once when I was, like, five, I saw something and it scared me, but I was five and I was afraid of my own shadow at that age.”

“You have only seen the path from your village to achievement city, haven’t you?” Ryan asked, and Ray shrugged in approval.

“I don’t know why that would make any difference. Sure it’s a bit more open than-“ he gestured around vaguely “-this, but surely all areas of the woods are as dangerous as each other, right?”

Ryan looked slightly guilty. “That would normally be the case, but…” He trailed off, not wanting Ray to know the next part. “I kept that path safe, specifically. For you.”

Ray seemed confused, so Ryan explained. “I told the predators, and anything that would be of a threat to you, that the path between Roosterville and Achievement City was off limits, and anyone who was caught on that path, or rather, being a threat to anyone on that path, would be… punished.” 

Ray was surprised, it must have taken some serious work for Ryan to clear that route. It was several miles long and took half a day to navigate. Then again, that was at walking pace, and maybe Ryan had some secret wolf form like Gavin, and he could run faster.

“Can you turn into a wolf?” Ray blurted out, and Ryan was rather taken aback by the sudden change in topic, not knowing the train of thought that came to that conclusion.

“Do you mean like Gavin back there?” He asked, laughing softly, “No, I can’t, trust me, I have tried. I do have several wolf-like qualities, though, and I think that makes up for it.”

“How did you ‘try’?” Ray inquired, “Surely if you could turn into a wolf, you would just know how to do it, like how superheroes know how to use their powers.

“That’s exactly what Gavin said when he was trying to teach me,” Ryan exclaimed, “but I guess I just can’t. It certainly would be interesting, though.”

Ray felt he had to accept the fact that Ryan and Gavin were friends. It would explain why Gavin was so defensive of him for one.

They walked on, content in their silence, for a while, until they reached a bridge, presumably for the same river Ray would normally cross. In all honesty, it didn’t look like the sturdiest of bridges, and some of the wood was rotting away in places, Ray cocked an eyebrow at Ryan.

“It’s the only other way across the river.” He said bluntly, “We either cross here, or we turn back, and you go home.”

“If I fall in, does that count as you not keeping me safe?” Ray asked, smirking.

“No,” Ryan sighed, “it counts as you being an asshole and you probably won’t fall in. This bridge has been fine for as long as I can remember. Watch your step anyway, though. I don’t want anything happening to you.”

Ray smiled as he took a hesitant step onto the bridge, it didn’t collapse under him, and so he took that as a sign to be more confident.

“Aww” he cooed, “You care about me” and laughed when Ryan mumbled inaudibly in response.

His confidence proved to be a bad thing, as a plank of wood gave out from underneath him, and he fell onto the hand rail, which presumably hadn’t been used for supporting the full weight of a person for a while, and snapped, sending him tumbling into the river.

Ray couldn’t remember much, except the sensation of water, rushing everywhere, seemingly impossible to fight. His vision was fading, and he cried out for help, but that did nothing but make him swallow water. He had let go of the basket, and that seemed to be the last thing he would think, but he felt strong arms close around him, and allowed himself to calm down slightly. Ryan had him, it would be okay. He kept this in his mind as he lost consciousness. He vaguely heard shouts, and then everything faded away.

Ryan, on the other hand, was a lot more worried, one second Ray was there, on the bridge, the next, he wasn’t, and Ryan made the split-second decision to put Ray’s wellbeing first, throwing his jacket off and jumping in the water. It was freezing, but he still managed to snag ray from the water, seconds before he was swept away by the current. He braced himself against a rock, and hauled Ray onto the river bank, before climbing himself out as well.

The footsteps growing closer spooked Ryan, but the familiar voices that accompanied them calmed him slightly. He picked Ray up, and carried him over to where his jacket lay, wrapping the lad in it, and tried to warm him up as best as he could.

Gavin got to them way before Michael did, and cried out when he saw the two of them.

“Are you okay?” he asked, apparently unable to keep his voice down. A shrug from Ryan did nothing but elevate his fears, and he turned around and called out for Michael as loudly as he could.

It only took seconds for the hunter to round the corner, and find the three of them, and was obviously as scared as Gavin, but did a better job suppressing it.

“What happened?” He asked, taking deep breaths, which lead the others to do the same. Ryan recounted what had happened, and Michael and Gavin listened intently.

“You need to come back with us.” Michael said, finally. “I don’t care where Ray was going, I don’t care that you probably haven’t been a proper house your whole life. You need a new set of clothes, and you need to be dried out.”

They set off, Michael leading ahead, Gavin sitting in bird form on his shoulder, and they seemed to be holding a hushed conversation. Ryan stayed behind a few meters, weighted down and a bit tired from the sudden burst of energy.


	5. 58 - You Don’t Have To Say Anything

They hadn’t traveled that far from the village, so the trip back was not that long. Once they reached Michael, and presumably Gavin’s, house, the hunter set about getting towels and a new set of clothes, whilst the bird hurried into the kitchen, presumably to make something warm for the other two to have, or get some medicine if they turned out to be sick.

Ryan felt a bit out of place, standing in the entrance to the house, still carrying Ray, and dripping water onto the carpet. Michael hurried them into the lounge, telling them to sit down, and giving Ryan some towels to wrap around the two of them. It was about that time when Michael noticed Ray was unconscious, and helped Ryan to detach Ray’s cloak, and lay him down on the sofa.

“Who was he going to see again?” Michael asked, and Ryan was taken aback by the question.

“His Granny, in Achievement City.” Ryan told him, “Why?”

“We need to contact them.” Michael said, as if was obvious “Does he have a phone on him?”

“I think he did” Ryan said “it was in his… Basket, which was swept down the river.”

Michael sat in silence for a few seconds, wondering how they were going to get in contact with Ray’s granny now.

“His mama lives in Roosterville, if that helps at all.” Ryan offered. Michael snapped his fingers, he had an idea.

“I know someone in Roosterville.” He said, “I’ll call him and see if he knows Ray’s mama.”

Michael reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, bringing up someone's contact and waiting for them to pick up.

“Yo, Miles.” He said, after a pause. “I need your help… Is there anyone in Roosterville with a kid named Ray… Okay, Jack. Follow up question, how do we get into contact with Jack?... Ray’s unconscious on my couch right now, that's why I need to get his mama.”

Miles presumably told Michael Jack’s number, and Michael wrote it down, before ending the call with Miles and calling Jack.

There was a pause before Michael spoke.

“Hey there, Jack I presume… Yeah, I'm calling you about Ray… Okay, don't be worried, but your son might have fallen into a river, and is now unconscious on my couch… No, no, he’s fine, he wasn't in the water too long, don't worry… Where am I? I'm in the settlement in the middle of the woods… You know, few miles east of Achievement City, the one with all the hunters… Yeah. We're there. Ray is in safe hands mama Jack. I'm not sure when he’ll be able to walk, so if you want to come pick him up, or he can stay the night, I don't mind… You’ll get him tomorrow, that's grand… Bye”

Michael hung up the phone, and turned to Ryan and Ray, the latter of whom seemed to be coming to.

Ray groaned as he opened his eyes, having only a vague recollection of what had happened before everything was blank. All he knew is that he was soaking, he was in an unfamiliar location, and Ryan and Michael were looking over him, concerned. He slowly sat up.

“Are you okay?” Ryan asked, and Ray nodded, looking up to the door to the lounge, where Gavin was entering, and carrying two bowls with hot soup in them. He had two sets of clothes, one seemed to be Michael’s, and one seemed to be his, which he threw over to the two on the sofa.

“I had to kinda guess your clothes sizes and all,” Gavin explained, “but there’s some small stuff of Michael’s and some stuff that’s too big for me. It still probably won’t fit you well.”

Ray and Ryan went into another room to get changed, Ray having to hurriedly shove Ryan out when the wolf demonstrated the fact that he didn’t have a very good concept of privacy.

They ended up in a spare room, Ray sat down onto the bed, and Ryan followed shortly after.

“Are you okay?” Ryan asked, and Ray just nodded in response.

“Do you feel any pain?” Ray thought for a second, then shook his head.

“I think you passed out from shock, not because of water in your lungs or hitting anything.” Ryan said, “Your body was under too much pressure, and the sudden change in temperature probably didn’t help either.” Still silence.

“Can you speak,” no, “That’s okay, you don’t have to say anything. Your aura says you weren’t hurt too much, and you seem to be in a good state, emotionally.”

He was stopped from saying anything else when Ray suddenly shuffled closer to him and threw his arms around Ryan’s neck, holding him as close as possible. Ryan gingerly wrapped his arms around Ray’s neck, his tail wagging slowly. Ray laughed slightly.

“That’s adorable” he said, quietly enough that Ryan could barely hear him.

“Hmm?” Ryan said, clearly, he didn’t control what his tail did.

“Your tail,” Ray explained, leaning back and sitting properly on the bed again.

“We should go back through,” Ryan said, after a few seconds of silence “Michael and Gavin will be expecting us.”

“Yeah” Ray agreed, “There’s soup, and it’ll go cold if we wait much longer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being a little shorter than the other ones, I couldn't think of a better place to end it so it wouldn't make the next one ridiculously short.


	6. 42 - Is This Okay?

Ryan and Ray were back in the living room of the Free-Jones household. Michael and Gavin obviously never had any guests over that often, and so dinner, which Michael had made, was eaten on the sofa.

Ray was still quite uncertain of what was happening.

“So, you’ve contacted my mama,” He said, “and he said he’d pick me up tomorrow? Does he even know where we are?”

“Yes,” Michael said, “and even if he doesn’t know where we are, I know where Roosterville is, so I could find him there.”

“How did you even call mama? I think I lost my phone.”

“Michael has contacts everywhere.” Gavin shrugged, and Michael rolled his eyes.

“I know one person in Roosterville, and suddenly I have contacts “everywhere””

“You know more people than me!” Gavin defended.

“1, I don’t think you’ve ever left these woods,” Michael pointed out, “and 2, I’m sure you know more birds than I do people.”

“Wait,” Ray interjected, “So we have to stay here for the night?”

“Yeah,” Michael said, “Is that alright? We’ve only got one spare room, it used to be Gavin’s, but you don’t mind, do you?”

“But there’s only one…” Ray paused, glancing at Ryan, who obviously didn’t quite understand the situation, “Y’know what, it doesn’t matter, Yeah, we’re fine.”

Gavin squinted at the two of them, “So…” He said, “You two aren’t together?”

“No,” Ray said quickly, “Not that I don’t like Ryan and all but I…” He trailed off. Ryan had one ear flopped over in confusion, a trait that Ray always found adorable for some reason. He realised he was staring and quickly stopped, looking back to Michael and Gavin.

“Hey, look,” he said, “Everyone’s finished. Do you need any help with dishes?”

Michael rolled his eyes, and directed him to the kitchen, before taking everyone’s bowls and following him, leaving Gavin and Ryan in the living room.

“You like him, don’t you.” Michael said, and Ray huffed and folded his arms.

“I do not.” he said, indignantly. “Sure, he’s hot and all. And I kinda feel a lot safer being around him, and he said something that almost sounded like we have a sort of strange bond of some kind, and-“

“Let me stop you right there, Ray.” Michael said, “You’ve got it for him, hard.” Ray made a small noise in protest, but Michael continued, “Also, you weren’t trying hard to disguise the fact you were okay sharing a bed with him.”

“I didn’t want to cause a hassle for you…” Ray mumbled, but he knew his argument was lost.

“Look dude.” Michael said, “You sort this out for yourselves. But in the meantime, me and Gavin are marathoning some cartoon, you wanna come back through and watch?”

\-----

“He really likes you, doesn’t he?” Gavin asked, and Ryan nodded.

“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t feel the same,” the wolf admitted, and Gavin chuckled. “Though I’d like to know what he was getting all flustered about, when you said we’d have to share a room.”

“Humans don’t normally sleep together,” Gavin explained “It’s weird, I know, but I guess we’re just more used to having more people out to kill us. I mean, I’m a prey animal, and I don’t think the wolves around here like you much.”

“But what if something happens to one of them?” Ryan questioned, “No-one would know it had happened.”

Gavin shrugged. “You’ll be fine, Ryan. Most creatures know better than to mess with Michael.”

“Shall I mess with him?” Ryan asked, and Gavin looked confused. “I’ll pretend this conversation never happened, that I think humans sleep together like sensible people. I wonder how long he’ll go with it.”

“Probably until it actually comes around to doing it” Gavin laughed, but stopped when Michael and Ray came back through.

“What’re you guys laughing about then, eh?” Michael asked, sitting down next to Gavin.

“Animal stuff,” Ryan said, patting the seat next to him for Ray, “You wouldn’t get it.”

They spent the few hours engrossed in a TV show that Ray vaguely recognised, and Ryan seemed instantly hooked on. The sun had set quite a while ago, and it was only when Ray pointed out the time that they all realised it was probably best if they went to sleep.

Ray and Ryan were informed that there was sleepwear in the top drawer, and they probably needed to be up early tomorrow morning for Jack.

As expected, Ray didn’t hesitate until he was standing at the side of the bed. He was frozen holding the covers, and Ryan was staring at him in false confusion.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, “You look conflicted about something.”

“No, no,” Ray assured, then mumbled something about “human culture” and “he wouldn’t know” before finally making up his mind and climbing into the bed with Ryan. Far too much had happened that day and he deserved the rest.

He would have been content just like that. Everything around him was ridiculously comfortable, and he realised that this was probably going to be the best night’s sleep he’d had in a while. All these thoughts were thrown away when he felt an arm wrap around him, and he froze.

“Oh,” he heard Ryan say, “Is this okay? You looked cold.”

_I do not look cold in the slightest _, Ray thought, but didn’t complain, instead deciding to shuffle closer to Ryan, content in the knowledge that he was safe.__

____

\-----

It was later that night, when Ray and Ryan were deeply asleep, when Gavin came through to check on them. He smiled softly at the sight, creeping back to his own room where Michael was half asleep.

“They good?” He asked, and Gavin nodded in approval.

“Closer then you’d expect from two people who weren’t together,” Gavin chuckled.

“I just hope they see it soon,” Michael pointed out, “If Jack’s reaction was anything to go by, Ray’s not coming back here any time soon.”


	7. 85 - It Doesn’t Bother Me

The next morning, it was decided that the four of them would go out to Roosterville, and accompany Ray home, to make sure anything else didn’t happen to him.

“You’re coming too Ryan” Michael had insisted over breakfast.

“Look, I don’t think Ray’s going to be allowed into the woods unsupervised after this,” Ryan protested, “he won’t be allowed at all if his mama sees him with the Big Bad Wolf.”

“We’ll just have to disguise you as a human then” Gavin shrugged, as if it was no big deal.

“What?” He asked, “Just put a hat over his ears and tuck his tail in his pants, it’s not gonna be that difficult”

“I guess that would work,” Ryan mused, since he really did want to go. He had to make sure Ray was safe, and whilst he did trust Michael and Gavin, something was telling him to stay close to Ray, and his instincts had never doubted him before.

The trip to Roosterville seemed to take no time at all. With four people all talking rather engagingly with each other, the hours seemed to melt together, and in no time at all, the woods were ending, and Roosterville was clearly visible.

Ray directed them to his house, re-assuring Ryan that he would be fine, he didn’t look like he had wolf qualities. Ryan still kept a tight hold of Ray’s hand, and only let go when they reached the front door.

Ray knocked on the door and almost instantly, Jack was there, making sure he was okay, asking questions, sometimes scolding him. No-one really knew whether Jack was relived, or angry at Ray. Probably both.

“Who are these people, Ray?” Jack asked, gesturing to the other three, who were standing rather awkwardly in the doorway.

“This is Michael, Gavin, and Ryan.” Ray explained, “Ryan was the one who found me, and I stayed at Michael and Gavin’s place yesterday.”

They exchanged greetings, and Jack invited them all inside.

“You’ve all been walking a while,” he pointed out, “you need a rest.”

They all slumped down on the sofas in the living room, before Jack led ray into another room.

“I know I can trust you Ray” Jack started, and Ray realised he was up for a speech. “But if the woods really aren’t that safe, I’ll need to accompany you when you go out there again.”

“Mama!” Ray complained, “I’m fine! Ryan saved me.”

“Yes,” Jack said, “but what would have happened if Ryan wasn’t there to save you? You would have drowned and I would have lost you.”

Ray held his tongue, because if Ryan wasn’t there, he would never had gotten there at all. None of this would have happened. He could only look on sadly as Jack left the room, only for Ryan to walk in a few seconds later.

“You’re sad.” He said, and Ray just looked up at him.

“That’s pretty obvious.” He monotoned, and Ryan sighed.

“What happened?” He asked, “What did Jack say?”

“He said I couldn’t go into the woods unaccompanied anymore.” Ray replied.

“Well, look on the bright side,” Ryan commented “at least you can still go to the woods at all.”

“Gonna make meeting with you a lot harder though,” Ray said, and Ryan looked at him, confused.

“We’re meeting again?” He asked, and Ray nodded vigorously.

“Hell yeah,” he said, “I’m not just going to desert you.”

“Well let me just say that that doesn’t bother me, not in the slightest.”

Ryan laughed and removed the beanie covering his ears, and flickered them about a bit.

“You do not know how horrible that was” He complained, but Ray looked worried. Ryan noticed. 

“What?” he asked, and Ray just glanced up at the door, where Jack was standing, looking about as shocked as Ray.

There was silence for a good few seconds, before Jack broke it, violently.

“Get out!” He shouted, taking Ray by the arm and pushing him out of the room. 

Ryan ran out the door, not stopping to answer Michael and Gavin when they asked what was happening. Their answer came when Jack came storming through, shouting at them to leave too. They could only look at Ray with confusion, who mouthed sorry, before they too left. Only once they were all out did Jack calm down.

“Did you know about that?” Jack asked, and Ray realised he was going to have to lie through his teeth if he didn’t want to get told of too badly.

“No,” He said, “Why did he have weird animal ears?” He felt horrible lying, but it was for the greater good.

“He must have been the big bad wolf,” Jack explained, and Ray scoffed.

“Oh come on, Mama, You know that’s just a fairy tale.”

“I used to think so too, but there was obviously more truth to that than we thought.”

“I guess I’m not allowed in the woods at all now” Ray said, and Jack nodded gravely.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you” Jack explained, “But It’s far too dangerous now. I think even I’m having second thoughts about going there now.”

Ray stood there for what seemed to be forever, and in that time, Jack had walked off, saying something about having to look up local legends.

At some point, Ray had left his spot, and gone into his room. He had turned on his x-box, and was about half way through a level on a game he had played so many times it was second nature by now, before he realised what he was doing.

He had honestly thought this was going to end well. He honestly thought he could have a crush on the Big Bad Wolf, and everything would be fine.

God had he messed up. Big time.


	8. 23 - I’ll wait

Ray and Jack could only stay away from the woods for so long, however. Within the week, they had to go back to Geoff’s house, and in that time, Ray had convinced Jack that the woods were safe, at least, the path they had always used was.

“Just promise me one thing.” Jack has said, before they had left. “You didn’t know they were like that.”

“No,” Ray said, repeating what he had said so many times. “I thought they were normal humans. As long as we don’t talk to anyone along the way, we’ll be safe.”

It was a long trip to make in silence. The bridge had been replaced with a temporary one that, thankfully, held up well. It was only when they reached Achievement City that they calmed down slightly.

Geoff’s house was comforting. It was familiar and provided shelter from everything. That being said, there wasn’t really much to do. There was an entire shelf of books that Ray hadn’t yet touched, so that’s what he spent most of the afternoon doing.

He was surprised, then, when a small bird started tapping on the window. It took him a few seconds to realise it was Gavin, but once he did, he opened the window to let him in.

“Where have you been?” Gavin asked, shaking himself down, “Ryan and Michael have been worried that something bad had happened.”

“It was a pain to convince Jack to allow me to go in the woods again.” Ray said, and Gavin looked about as surprised as a bird could get.

“Why? Did Ryan let himself be seen as a wolf?” He asked, and Ray nodded. “Urgh! We told him to keep hidden.”

“Don’t get angry at Ryan,” Ray said, turning back to the book, and Gavin hopped over to see what it was. “Just tell the others that there’s a really low chance I’m ever going to see them again, no big deal.”

“Ray!” Gavin shouted, and Ray had to shush him, informing him that Jack and Geoff were downstairs, and wouldn’t really take kindly to him talking to a bird.

“Come on, we just need to sneak you out,” Gavin said, “It’ll be simple. You’re not allowed in the woods, but you’re allowed around town, right?”

“Yeah, alright,” Ray said, “but if Jack ever sees me around you guys again, he’ll know that I know you guys.”

“What did you tell him?” Gavin asked, and Ray explained that, to Jack’s knowledge, he thought they were all normal humans, and were as surprised as he was when he saw Ryan as a wolf.

“Well,” Gavin said. “We couldn’t find Ryan at all, but Michael’s just outside, if you want to see him.”

Ray thought it over for a second. “Nah.” He said, “I think I’ll be fine. Just tell Michael I’m okay.”

Gavin nodded, and flitted off though the window, leaving Ray alone again.

Ray was going to go downstairs for something to eat, when he overheard Geoff and Jack talking from the kitchen.

“I just don’t think it’s safe anymore.” Jack was saying, and Ray realised they were probably talking about Ryan.

“I used to think they were just fairy tales, but there’s no other explanation as to why he had wolf ears, and he was trying so hard to conceal them.”

“Look, Jack” Geoff cut in, “If I know anything about animals-“ Ray cringed at that, Ryan was not just an animal “-They take the easiest food they can take. Ray’s not going to be in any danger if he’s not alone. There’s tons of people walking through those woods, he’ll just get one of them instead”

“If the legends are true,” Jack said solemnly, “That’s not the case. Once the wolf has chosen a victim, its rather difficult to get him away from them.”

“So, what you’re saying is that Ray should keep out of the woods?”

“No, I’m saying that we should be careful. Keeping Ray out of the woods might be the best way to do that though.”

Ray stood there for a minute, contemplating what had been said. For one, they assumed Ryan was evil, and that Ray was just his prey. He listened as the conversation moved on to another topic, then left, turning back to his room and his book.

They didn’t stay much longer than that, leaving before it was too close to night. About a half hour into the journey, there was a familiar prickle along the back of his neck, and he glanced around, trying to spot where Ryan was. He must be somewhere, he wasn’t just imagining it, right?

He spotted the gleam of Ryan’s eyes in the shadows, and smiled slightly in his direction, before gesturing to Jack, and shrugging sadly. He continued walking, the eyes seemingly following him, though he did it without sound, which Ray found impressive. 

Ray strayed closer to the trees, attempting to communicate with Ryan without Jack overhearing.

“Where were you?” Ray whispered, “I didn’t see you at all on my way here.”

“I didn’t think it was you.” Ryan whispered back, “I sensed you, of course, but I just resigned myself to the fact that you weren’t coming back, I thought it was just hopeful thought. I noticed when you had left, however, and I realised it was you. I didn’t expect you back so soon though, I was just patrolling around, making sure everything was safe.”

“I might not be coming back.” Ray said, glancing at Jack, “He seems to have the idea that you’re some ruthless killer.”

“I don’t mind.” Ryan replied honestly, “I’ll wait for you.”

Ray just smiled sadly, and walked back to Jack, watching as the eyes blinked once, then vanished.


	9. 13 - Sorry I’m late

Ray didn’t know how long it had been since he had gone near the woods. There were no reports of anyone else going missing, and Jack always seemed to come back in fine shape every time he went away, so Ray held on to the small hope that he’d be able to go see Ryan again, to talk, to know he was still there. Part of him wanted to believe that Ryan would be there, after all, he said he’d wait, and there were the glowing yellow eyes that always appeared on the edge of the woods, that must be him, right?

But then again, as days turned to weeks, and weeks began to fade into months, it seemed unlikely that Ray was going to be able to see Ryan again at all. He had almost given up hope when a familiar small bird landed on the windowsill, like before, Ray opened the window, and Gavin hopped inside. They sat in silence for a while, Ray turning back to the video game he was playing, and Gavin sitting watching until Ray had finished the level. It took a bit, but eventually, he got there, and as he did, he turned to the bird beside him.

“So, why are you here?” he asked, and Gavin looked downcast.

“We wanted to know you were okay.” Gavin explained, “You haven’t been in the woods in a month, and Michael and I’ve been missing you.”

“Jack says no, so I have to stay here” Ray said, flatly, although Gavin could see how caught up he was about it.

“Y’know, Jack doesn’t need to know you’re out.” Gavin said, and Ray stared at him in shock.

“Are you suggesting I sneak out of the house?” he said, and he wondered why he never had that Idea before. It would be easy enough. Jack keeps to a tight schedule, and he always goes to sleep and wakes up at very specific times. If Ray could just go out between these times, he could go completely unnoticed. Though that would mean navigating the woods in the dark, and Ray knew from experience that that was not a pleasant experience.

But YOLO, right?

“Fine, I’ll do it.” He said, “When’s this happening, today?”

Gavin nodded and Ray told him when he should outside his house to expect him. He could just go out the front door, and use his key. Simple.

\----- 

The plan was simple, and getting out of his house at 10 at night really wasn’t a problem, it was only the lack of Gavin that made him have his doubts. He called out quietly for him, and soon enough, he came down from the roof of the house opposite Ray, claiming to have fallen asleep whilst waiting.

They made their way over to the woods, which loomed menacingly in front of them. Ray really regretted his clothing choices. He had his cloak, which he hoped Ryan would be able to recognize, but he had not accounted for how cold it was going to be at night, and had worn a skirt and a camisole, the first things he saw in his wardrobe.

“We actually going in there?” Ray asked, and Gavin shrugged.

“It’s not that bad, I promise.” He assured, and Ray had to take his word for it.

The woods had the moonlight for a few meters, then it cut off, the thick canopy blocking their view of the sky. Ray shivered.

“So, you gonna change into a person for this,” Ray joked “or are we doing this Over The Garden Wall esque?”

Gavin shuffled about and mumbled something about feeling safer as a bird.

“Okay then Beatrice, guess we’re going like this.”

They really didn’t make it that far into the woods before Ray began to feel the familiar prickle on the back of his neck. He chuckled. He had missed that for some reason. Gavin glanced at him in confusion, and Ray looked around quickly before pointing to a spot to the left of them, behind the trees. As if summoned, Ryan stumbled out of trees, which didn’t help cease Ray’s giggle fit. Ryan ignored this and firmly grasped Ray’s shoulders, which made the lad quiet instantly.

“You shouldn’t be here.” Ryan panted, and Ray realised he must have run here, from wherever he lived, somewhere in the woods. “It’s not safe.”

“I know it’s not safe,” Ray said, “that’s why I have a bird companion, he’s acting as protection.”

Ryan glanced over at Gavin, and gave him a look that honestly thought that Gavin would be the best protection for Ray in these woods. Gavin was unsure if he was, he knew what was in these woods, and he knew he couldn’t fight most of it off.

“Why are you here?” Ryan asked, “You have to have a reason for putting yourself in danger.”

“I wanted to see you.” Ray said, and Ryan was a little taken aback. “I wanted to see if you’d given up on me.”

“No,” Ryan said, offended that Ray would even think that “I said I’d wait, and I did, even though I did think you’d be back sooner.”

“Well then,” Ray smiled, “I’m sorry I’m late.”

Gavin cleared his throat, and Ryan flinched away from Ray, who had been leaning in closer with each word said. They both flushed and took a step back, Gavin giggling quietly.

“I’m staying with you.” Ray said firmly, and Ryan decided against protesting. Ray would probably win anyway.

“Fine” He said, “But we’re not staying out here. My home is much safer, we won’t be disturbed there.”


	10. 37 - Can I kiss you?

Ryan’s home turned out to be a nicely decorated cave in the side of a hill. Ray could see basic furniture scattered around; a bed, a chest where Ray could only assume Ryan kept his clothes, and a few cushions that must function as seats.

Ryan Gestured to the chairs, indicating for Ray and Gavin to sit, whilst he fetched a candle to illuminate the area. As he did, he tried to vaguely guess how his visitors were feeling. Gavin was hard to decipher, but he felt positive. Ray was simple, and a mental glance could tell him that Ray was excited about something, though what specifically was anyone’s guess. He felt warm, and Ryan was vaguely comforted by his presence.

As he sat down, he glanced at Ray, who was staring at his face, more specifically, his eyes.

“What interests you about my eyes?” Ryan asked, as he didn’t think there was anything abnormal about them.

I’m getting lost in them was going to be Ray’s first answer, but he realised that he probably shouldn’t, so went with “They’re yellow” instead, weak as that was, “They’re normally white.”

“The sclera of my eyes are normally white, yes,” Ryan explained, “but I think they change in the dark. It helps reflect light, and improves my night vision.”

“Oh, okay.” Ray said, and he could see how when he moved his head about, Ryan’s eyes did change from yellow to white, depending on how the light hit them.

“Sh- Should I go?” Gavin stuttered, feeling rather awkward around the two others. Ray nodded, and Ryan said that if he wanted to, by all means, yes. Gavin flew off in what Ryan knew to be the direction of the hunter settlement, and for the first time in a long while, Ray and Ryan were alone.

“Tell me about yourself.” Ray said, “What do you do out here in the forest?”

Ryan thought over it for a bit, “I am a guardian, of sorts, to these woods. I protect the animals and plants living here, and remove any threats. I try to make sure no-one is harmed.”

“Then why is the legend surrounding you so dark?” Ray asked, “Everyone knows the Big Bad Wolf will kill you if you stray too far into the woods.”

“I don’t mean to hurt anyone. I’m just only seen when something else is trying to harm people going through these woods. They see me taking down threats, and they thing I am the one in the wrong. They try to hurt me, and I fight back. Only, I don’t have a good grasp of my strength. I end up doing such bad things, and I don’t mean any of it.”

Ryan had shuffled away from Ray as he was speaking, as if he was scared he would accidentally hurt Ray in some way.

They sat in silence for a while, Ray processing what he had been told, and Ryan debating whether Ray should even be there. Why had he let Ray get close to him at all? Just because Ray had a fancy aura, and he wasn’t scared for some reason. Ray also trusted him. He came back, even when his Mama, and presumably, his Granny, had said that he was a threat.

Ray was the first to break the silence.

“Are your ears like a dog’s?” He asked, and Ryan was quite confused as to what he meant. “Can I?” he asked, gesturing to Ryan’s ears. The gent nodded and leaned his head towards Ray, wondering what he was going to do.

Ray could only describe what Ryan did as “melting”. He had been curious since he saw them as to what would happen if he scratched behind Ryan’s ears. The result did not disappoint. Ryan, who had been reluctant at first, had only a second of hesitation before he instinctively moved closer to Ray. He tail began to wag and he nuzzled his head up against Ray’s hand. Ray saw him smile, genuinely, and it was a sight he could get used to.

They stayed there for a few seconds, before Ryan fully processed what was happening. It was quite easy to pinpoint that moment, as he fully flinched, and Ray retracted his hand, afraid he had done something wrong.

“What- How did you- Why?” Ryan sputtered.

“I scratched behind your ears.” Ray said simply, “It works with dogs, so I just guessed it would work with you. It didn’t hurt, did it?”

“No, it was anything but painful,” Ryan said, “But I had just told you that I am responsible for the lives of so many humans, and even more animals.”

“And I needed to show you that you weren’t that bad.” Ray said, “Yeah, you did all that stuff, but I just made you melt into my touch like a puppy.”

Ryan realised why he had let Ray get close to him. He spent a few seconds checking Ray’s aura. Whilst before it had felt vaguely warm, perhaps a yellow-orange if it had to be put to a colour, mirroring the candlelight, it was closer to a red, and normally, Ryan would associate that with anger. Danger. but this was different. It was warm, not the cold that came with negative feelings. It was a strange sensation, and Ryan couldn’t recall ever sensing it before.

Ray could obviously sense something too, though Ryan knew he hadn’t the ability to detect things like he did. Even so, he had stopped talking, and his breathing had slowed slightly, as if to not disturb what was going on here.

“Can I kiss you?” Ray suddenly blurted out, but then pressed his hands over his mouth, regretting what he had said instantly. He stuttered and mumbled his way through apologies and excuses, before Ryan took away his hands and planted a gentle kiss on the lad’s lips. There was a spark. Ray could swear he felt something jolt between them, and he instantly pulled away, staring at Ryan, almost panicked.

“Are you okay there?” Ryan asked, slyly adding “It didn’t hurt did it?”

Ray broke out in a grin and grabbed Ryan’s collar, pulling him down into a second kiss. He felt one of Ryan’s hands in his waist, pulling him closer, and one cupping his jaw. He was content like this. Ryan’s lips were slightly chapped and rough, but pleasantly so. He felt the Gent’s breath against his mouth, and his tongue running against his lower lip. Just when he thought nothing could get better, he heard whoops from the cave entrance.

They broke away, faces flush, and their heads whipped around to see Michael and Gavin standing a few meters away, clapping and nodding at them.

“Fucking finally,” Michael rolled his eyes, and Gavin gave a thumbs up. Ray and Ryan stared before Ryan got up and hastily pushed the two unwelcome visitors out of the cave, knowing full well they were going to come back.

Ray, meanwhile, laughed at the whole thing, and it took a bit to calm him down. They so much time to themselves though, that it was not until Ray fell asleep in Ryan’s lap that he realised that he should probably be getting home. It wasn’t too difficult to carry Ray back to Roosterville, though waking Ray up so he could go inside proved a challenge.

“This was good.” Ray said, half asleep, “We should do this again some time.”

Ryan laughed, “Goodnight, Ray. Sleep well.” He kissed Ray once on the forehead, then waved farewell, making sure Ray was safely inside before heading back to the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the thing about Ryan's eyes was 100% because i forgot that in the original, Ryan's eyes were fully yellow, and it would be kinda hard to pass that off as human


	11. 26 – I’m Sorry. I Didn’t Mean To

Morning went as usually as it could. Ray woke up, Jack was already downstairs, making breakfast for himself. Ray genuinely thought he had snuck out and gotten back unnoticed, and was just wondering if he was going to try it again, when Jack spoke up.

“You were out last night” He said simply, and Ray froze.

“But I was quiet!” Ray said, in shock “How did you hear me?”

Jack smiled. “I didn’t hear you, but I appreciate the confirmation.”

“Then how did you…” Ray started, and Jack pointed to a spot on Ray’s neck.

“You have a pretty noticeable hickey right there.” He chuckled, and Ray hid his head in his hands, face flushing red. “If you’re seeing someone, Ray, you can tell me about it. It would help me if I knew where you were.”

“Excuse me,” Ray said, eager to get the conversation slightly away from the mark on his neck, “I deserve to have the privacy of where I am all the time.”

Jack sighed “Let me re-phrase that. It will help me know when you are out of the house. Better?”

“Much” Ray said, “But why do you need to know when I’m out of the house. Roosterville isn’t really home to that much crime, if there is any at all.”

“I know,” Jack said, “But I still think you should be wary of the wolf.”

Ray nodded knowingly, “Mama, I think Ryan’s given up on me by now.”

Jack looked sceptical, but didn’t press the issue, not questioning when Ray went straight back upstairs to his phone.

“Hey Lindsay” He sent, “How many people know you’re dating Meg?”

He only had to wait a few seconds for the reply, and was surprised when his phone beeped just after he set it down

“3 people.” Was the reply. Ray sighed, that didn’t tell him anything.

“Who?”

“Well there’s me, you and Meg :p” That was a relief, his plan could work.

“Could you pretend to be my girlfriend, please?”

There was a pause. A whole minute where there was no reply from Lindsay.

“Yeah, sure. It would help me a whole lot too. Why though?”

“I’m seeing someone, and long story short, Mama doesn’t approve of him”

“Wow, little Ray has a punk rock boyfriend or something.”

“It’s not like that. Have you ever heard of the big bad wolf?”

\-----

Ray walked back downstairs, to find Jack reading.

“Hey…” Ray said, “I’m going out.” He hoped Jack would get the gist and set off for Lindsay’s house. When he got there, he was met with a flurry of red hair as both Lindsay and Meg started shouting at him.

“You’re really dating the Big Bad Wolf?” Meg asked.

“Yes,” Ray said, “But keep it down. I need to keep it a secret.”

“You’re going to have to tell your mama at some point,” Lindsay said, and Ray sighed because he knew he would, he just wished he didn’t.

“Look,” Ray said “I know you’re probably not going to believe me when I say he’s not that bad until you’ve seen him yourself.” He paused for dramatic effect. “Who wants to take a trip into the woods?”

It was a short walk from Lindsay’s house to the woods, as she lived quite close to the town’s edge. It wasn’t as bad as the last time Ray had been, as he had more than a bird with him, and anyway, it was the middle of the day.

“Okay.” Ray said. “I’m not sure where he is, but he probably knows where I am.” He paused when Lindsay and Meg looked confused, “He has wolf senses. Normally they let him know vaguely if something is a threat, and where it is, so it can’t hurt anyone. Somehow, mine is more definite for him. He can sense where I am, and how I’m feeling. Either I’m related to wolves somehow, or there’s some kind of connection between us or something. Details are hazy.”

Meg gasped, “If what you’re saying is true, your souls have a connection!” Now it was Ray’s turn to be confused. “It means you’re soulmates!”

Ray was silent at that. He’d never realised that that might be the case. He had no time to ponder it, because the next thing he knew, he was being scooped up in strong arms, and he couldn’t help but laugh.

“Ryan, please,” Ray said, “We have company.”

It was only then that Ryan seemed to notice Meg and Lindsay.

“And who may they be?” Ryan asked, with genuine curiosity.

“This is Lindsay, she’s the explanation Jack gets for this-” he gestured to his neck “- and Meg. They’re dating, so don’t worry about me falling for her.”

Ryan was looking at Ray’s neck, confused as to what he was referring to, and when he noticed the hickey, he froze and nearly dropped Ray.

“Did I do that?” He asked, “Oh no, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

“Shut up,” Ray giggled, “Trust me, it didn’t hurt, far from it. I know it looks bad, it’s not, honest.”

Ryan seemed content at that explanation, and nuzzled into Ray’s neck, before setting him down. Lindsay and Meg were still staring, awestruck at the situation. Ray laughed.

“Yeah, I know.” He said, “It’s hard to believe such a fierce looking creature could be this fucking adorable.”

Meg was first to speak, “You know what?” she said “I think he’s fine. Ray, you have our approval, right Linds?”

Lindsay nodded in approval, and Ray smiled. That made 4 people. Maybe Mama would believe him, and he would be okay. He’d just, not tell him for a while. Not until he was sure.


	12. 32 - It Looks Good On You

They kept it up for two weeks. In that week, there were several double dates, though no one in town could really know who the couples were. Everyone had been saying Ray and Lindsay were dating, but if so, why was Ray on Ryan’s lap whilst they waited for their turn to come up whilst bowling? Meg and Lindsay did seem to never let go of each other’s hands, but no-one really questioned it, after all, the two had always been rather close.

It was a Saturday when they were set to eat at the village’s cafe. They did the normal routine of Meg and Lindsay meeting up, then Ray and Ryan showing up five minutes later. For once, Ray was dressed very casually. A check shirt, a hoodie, and a pair of shorts contrasting vividly with his normal attire. Ray took a few steps into the woods, just waiting for the eventual moment when Ryan would show.

“Here puppy” He called jokingly when he felt Ryan’s presence tingling on the back of his neck. Ryan came out of the trees, joke scowling and arms crossed. He lightened up when Ray kissed him, though, and made sure to kiss back.

“I’m not a dog” He said, and Ray just shrugged.

“Close enough.” The lad laughed.

“Well then I guess you won’t be wanting this” Ryan said, holding up a crown of roses. Ray froze.

“Who told you?” He asked, and Ryan looked confused.

“Is there something wrong?” He asked, “Do you not like them? I made sure to de-thorn them, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Ray shook his head, “No, quite the opposite in fact. I love roses, Thank you so much.”

“I didn’t know you liked roses that much” Ryan admitted, “You just have the dress with them, so I thought they would be appropriate.”

“Thank you.” Ray said, allowing Ryan to put it on his head. “Now I finally look like a princess.”

Ryan giggled, “I must say, it looks good on you. Now come on. Meg and Lindsay will be waiting.”

\-----

“Admire me,” Ray proclaimed, as they walked up to Lindsay and Meg. “I have a crown now, I am the queen.”

“I thought you were a princess.” Ryan said, but Ray shushed him.

“Not anymore. I was promoted.”

“What took you guys so long?” Lindsay asked. “We’ve been standing here for ages! People think we’re going to steal something.”

“Look,” Ryan said, “We have limited time to catch up compared to you guys.”

“He means we were making out on the way here.”

“Just get inside,” Meg sighed, “Also, there’s people here, don’t announce that too loudly.”

Unfortunately, they had only taken a few steps into the cafe, when Jack saw them. Ray groaned. He should have known this was going to happen. Jack said he was going out to eat today, he just didn’t realise it would be at the same place they were.

Ryan narrowed his eyes at Jack, and Ray shrunk back, grabbing a hold of Ryan’s hand. They glanced at the girls and they all got the message and started backing away towards the door. Jack stood up, and followed them out, and Ray at thanked him for at least taking this away from other people.

“Mama, I can explain,” Ray started, once they were some distance away from the diner, but Jack shushed him.

“I think I’ve made it clear that I don’t want you around my son, wolf” Jack said, making Ryan flinch.

“Mama, if I could just say-“ Ray tried to protest, but Jack wasn’t having it.

“I thought you didn’t know!” Jack said, “but you found him again? Did you always know he was a wolf?”

Ray was nearing the edge of his patience, “Yes!” he shouted “Because Ryan’s not bad like that!” Jack looked taken aback “I know he looks scary, but he’s not. He protects the woods, and he’s the reason attacks have been down these past years. He doesn’t mean to hurt people, they just see him fighting something and think he’s a threat, and the legends aren’t true, not one of them!”

“Ray, calm down.” Ryan tried to sooth him, and Ray seemed to relax slightly, his breathing evened, and Ryan could sense a slight change in his aura. It was still blue, but not as blue as it had been seconds ago.

“I think I’m going to need a full explanation.” Jack said, “I want to know what happened, from when you met, until now.”

\-----

They all sat on the couches in Ray’s living room. Eerily similar to the last time they were there, but Ray hoped it would end better. Ryan had taken his tail and ears out, and although Jack seemed slightly apprehensive when he did so, he accepted it, and let him in.

“… And so that’s when we met Michael and Gavin.” Ray recalled, “Michael was like you, actually. He didn’t trust Ryan because he had been told he was dangerous, and didn’t get to know him for himself. 

“Anyway, we passed the settlement, and there was another bridge. It didn’t look that good, but Ryan said it was okay, and he hadn’t let me down before, so I decided “yolo” and that was a mistake because the bridge broke. Luckily, Ryan has good reactions and he got me out. Michael and Gavin found us again, and we stayed over theirs that night. You know what happens after that I guess.”

“So after I chased him out, you started sneaking out?” Jack asked.

“No. I- I didn’t see any of them again for weeks.” Ray explained, “It was only when Gavin came around that I got the idea of sneaking out. I only did it once, I swear.”

“Wait” Jack interjected. “How did Gavin come around without me noticing?”

“He’s a bird” Ray said simply, then, seeing Jack’s confusion, continued, “He can turn into a bird, he’s kinda like Ryan, in the Animal-Person sense.

“You noticed I snuck out, so I had to make up the whole dating Lindsay thing. Truth is, she’s dating Meg, so we were kinda both cover-ups for each other. That continued up until now, and now we’re here.”

“I want to punish you for lying,” Jack admitted, “But I guess I did deserve it. Sorry, Ryan, I should have given you a chance. And sorry, Ray, I shouldn’t have chased out your boyfriend.”

Ray blushed slightly, and shuffled closer to Ryan.

“Thank you, Jack” Ryan said, “And if we may, we promised Meg and Lindsay that we’d go to this café, and I think they’re still waiting for us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the end? 
> 
> I'm going to post a bonus chapter sometime. I'd say this week, but I know I'm shitty with schedules, so if not, sorry. It's coming, I promise.
> 
> Either way, thanks for reading! I appreciate every kudos and comment, i promise.
> 
>  


End file.
